In the Line of Duty
by Forest Angel
Summary: A case involving a British Naval Ship brings Gibbs and a face from his past together again. [set pre season 3 as Kate is involved and no Director Shepherd.]
1. A Face from the Past

_AN: I don't own any of the NCIS Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Set sometime before Season 3 as Kate is included._

1. A face from the past

Gibbs entered the bull pen from the elevator, carrying his usual cup of coffee. Kate and Tony were sitting at their desks in silence. Gibbs raised his eyes, slightly amazed at the scene before him, normally they were teasing each other over something, but today was different, he didn't realise just how different it was going to be. He took a mouthful of his coffee and dropped the cup in the bin.

"Get your gear, we got a case" he announced.

Tony and Kate looked up, then collected their bags. "Where boss?" asked Tony.

"Norfolk" he answered, Kate looked at him as he turned back to the elevator.

"That's it? Just Norfolk? What's the case?" Kate asked, looking between Gibbs and Tony. The question went unanswered. "Should we tell Ducky?" She asked.

"No need... our vic's alive."

At the Norfolk Naval Base Gibbs pulled the car up to a building and they got out. A petty officer met them and introduced himself as Mark Dandridge.

"Morning Sir, I'll take you to see Captain Hammond first for her to bring you up to date then she will take you to HMS York to meet with Commander Barrett." Dandridge informed them.

"HMS? That's British." Kate commented surprised.

"We're involved in a series of joint exercises. Captain Hammond suggested we asked for help from NCIS" answered Dandridge smiling at her.

Gibbs raised an eye at the mention of Captain Hammond. A knot appearing in his stomach at the name, but then they were unlikely to have any connection to the Hammond's he knew. Dandridge lead the team into a makeshift office, a female officer in uniform, her hair tied in a neat bun, was standing with her back to the door studying a file. The knot in Gibbs stomach tightened. She turned to the Petty Officer and requested refreshments for the team before turning to fully face the new arrivals. As Dandridge left Gibbs stood rooted to the spot. She hadn't changed since their last meeting. She still looked beautiful. He ran his eyes over her and noted the absence of a wedding band on her finger as she gestured to them to sit down. Tony and Kate glanced at each other surprised by Gibbs silence.

Captain Hammond looked at the people before her. Her stomach flipped as she looked at the silver haired agent. When she'd requested NCIS she hadn't expected him to come.

"Jethro, its been a long time" She greeted him.

"... Sure has, how are you? ... How's Jess?" He asked grinning at her.

"She's fine. She's at school in England, she's coming to visit soon." Lucy glanced at the others present. "I'm sorry, Captain Lucy Hammond, I'm a doctor attached to the British units here."

"Special Agents Anthony Dinozzo and Caitlyn Todd" Gibbs introduced his team. Lucy shook hands with the two agents. Dandridge returned with the tray of drinks and left them on the desk. Everyone helped themselves.

"So Captain what does the Royal Navy want with NCIS?" asked Jethro.

"Help. ... The ship came in from 2 days of manoeuvres about 4pm yesterday. Most of the crew were given shore leave with a 1 am curfew. Chief Petty Officer Michael Dean and Petty Oficer Sean Philips failed to show by curfew and no one reported seeing them after about 10 pm."

"They definitely went ashore?" asked Gibbs.

"I saw them myself just after they left the ship. Philips came by clinic to collect a prescription. I was on duty all night. ... About 3am 2 marines brought Dean in. He'd been badly beaten, not just with fists either. I operated to stop the internal bleeding, but he's in a bad way. Philips is still missing. ... Before you ask, both are exceptional men, on the promotion grid. Dean's coming up on 20 years service and Philips is his protégé. They've served together for 5 years. This is totally out of character for both of them."

"Ok, ... how much heat are we getting for this?" He asked her. She grinned.

"Still no better at diplomacy then?" She answered, "You haven't changed. Our MPs have done what they can, our NCIS liaison officer is away on vacation, I suggested Commander Barrett ask for help from Washington. They sent you."

"We'll need access to any records and to talk to anyone who saw them at anytime last night. Can we talk to their ship mates?" Gibbs proceeded.

"The MPs have already interviewed everyone on their watch, they'll brief you on the outcome, if you still need to speak to the crew and the commander approves they're all yours." She informed him.

"I remember why I hate diplomacy" He quipped. Lucy grinned.

"You've got an edge, we invited you." She responded. Gibbs noted the sparkle in her eyes, she was taunting him. Nothing had changed. This was going to be an interesting case.

"You can always uninvite us, then we have no standing unless one of our guys is involved." He told her. Kate and Tony watched the exchange in silence. Dandridge knocked and entered. He handed over some papers and waited.

"Thanks Mark. Here's a list of the ships company, along with details of who was on duty and those who went ashore, when they left and returned to the ship. The two marines who found Dean are confined to quarters until you've seen them." Lucy handed over copies to each of the agents.

"Dinozzo, you and Kate go interview the Marines. Then go to the clinic and speak to Chief Petty Officer Dean."

"Sure Boss." Tony answered.

"Dean's heavily sedated after surgery. I'll let you know when you can speak to him" Lucy told them. "We've arranged for you to use the conference room at the clinic while you're here if you need somewhere to work."

Gibbs grinned. Lucy was ultra organised as always. He agreed to meet the team back at the conference room and they left with Dandridge. He stood watching Lucy. She packed up some papers eventually looking up at him.

"... You're staring Jet"

"I know" He grinned at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Working. ... Can we do this later, we're expected on board" She said bringing them back to the matter at hand. Gibbs nodded, she was right their reunion would have to wait.

Kate and Tony were on their way to the quarters of the Marines. "What's with the boss and the captain?" Tony asked to no one in particular.

"They seemed to know each other" agreed Kate. "Wonder how. ... She's Royal Navy."

"Captain Hammond has done a lot of liaison work and was married to a Marine." Dandridge informed them.

"Gibbs was a marine, she can't be one of his ex wives can she?" Tony surmised.

"If she was I don't think he would have been so civil." Kate answered.


	2. History

_AN: I don't own any of the NCIS Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

2. History

Kate and Tony were in the waiting room at the clinic when Gibbs and Lucy came down the corridor in deep conversation, both laughing. They joined Kate & Tony.

"Glad someone's having fun boss." Tony started. Gibbs stared at him hard then asked what they found out, just as Lucy's pager beeped, she checked it on her way to the door."

"It's Dean, I'll fill you in as soon as I can." She told Gibbs as she left. A while later Petty Officer Dandridge entered.

"Captain Hammond has asked me to escort you to lunch, she's going to be delayed a bit longer." He told them.

"Any news on Chief Petty Officer Dean?" Asked Gibbs.

"I'm afraid not, she's taken him back to surgery, she could be a while." Was the answer.

"Kate, Tony you go, after you can talk to the MPs again to see if there's any news from the searches for Philips. I'll wait for news on Dean." Gibbs instructed.

Tony and Kate agreed and left with Dandridge.

Gibbs was alone in the waiting room when Lucy entered with 2 cups of coffee. "I heard you'd waited." She told him as she handed him a cup of coffee. "Thought you could use this"

"How is he?" Gibbs asked looking at her and knowing the answer.

She shook her head. "We couldn't stop the bleeding." She sat down next to him. He looked her over, she was tired. Hardly surprising as she admitted to being on duty the night before, and having performed surgery twice in less than 12 hours. He sipped the coffee.

"Perfect." He said taking a sip of the coffee.

"You don't change." She answered.

"Neither do you." He responded and they watched each other uneasily for a minute.

"I'd like our ME to do the autopsy." He announced.

"I'll need the Commander's go ahead, but as we don't have the facilities I don't see a problem ... who will do it?" She asked.

"Ducky"

"He still with NCIS? ... Tell him I said hello." She responded a little surprised.

"I will ... tell me about Jessie." He asked.

"She misses having a father figure around, but she's ok. She stays with Dan's parents when school's out if I'm not home. We try and talk everynight. How are you?" She told him.

"NCIS keeps me busy." He answered, realising that he was staring at her again. He put down his now empty coffee cup.

"Let's go get some lunch, I've got the MPs on guard over the body. I'll arrange for it to be sent to Ducky this afternoon." She told him. Standing up she wobbled as a dizzy spell washed over her. Gibbs caught her and steadied her. She looked up into his eyes, mesmerised.

"You ok?" He asked concerned.

"Fine, just a dizzy spell, I've been up all night and haven't eaten properly" She admitted weakly. Gibbs forcibly sat her down.

"Luce ... that's not good." He told her sternly.

"Don't fuss, Jet I'm Ok." She saw his eyes flicker. "Really". A nurse came in and he let her go.

"Captain, Commander Barrett is expecting you and Special Agent Gibbs to join him for lunch and provide a sit rep." She told Lucy.

"Thanks Mandy." Lucy looked at Gibbs as she stood up again. "I'll get my report". Lucy left the room. The nurse looked at Gibbs.

"Special Agent Gibbs, please make sure she eats." She told him.

"Oh, I will." He confirmed as they shared a look of understanding before she left. Gibbs pulled out his phone and dialled the ME.

"Ducky, we'll be sending you a package this afternoon, a British Chief Petty Officer, look after him."

"I will, British you say?" Ducky confirmed.

"Yeah, there's a joint op going on with the guys in Norfolk." He answered.

"You alright, you sound out of sorts?" Ducky asked concern edging into his voice.

"I'm fine ... just ran into an old friend of ours ... she said to say hello." Gibbs admitted.

"There's only one old friend who can shake you like that ... Lucy Hammond?"

"She hasn't changed Duck" Gibbs sighed.

"Neither have you Jethro, neither have you" Ducky informed him.

Lucy returned and beckoned to Gibbs from the door. He finished the call and joined her as they left the clinic. Gibbs asked if she had quarters on the ship. She told him she was there for the duration of the visit programme, about 3 months, so she had a house on the base as several ships would be calling in during the period, it also gave her a place for when Jessie came to visit. After their lunch with the Commander Lucy and Gibbs returned to the clinic. She went to do her rounds of the patients and he went to the conference room, where Tony and Kate were sorting through boxes of paperwork. Gibbs sat at one end of the table staring at a piece of paper.

"Boss where do you want this?" Tony asked holding up a box. Gibbs didn't look up.

"You sort it Dinozzo!" he snapped back. Tony turned to Kate and whispered. "He's got it bad."

A knock on the door caught their attention and Lucy entered with more files. Tony took them and Gibbs looked up when she started speaking.

"Thanks Tony, this is a copy of my report for Chief Petty Officer Dean. A copy is going with his body to Dr Mallard. Jethro, I've spoken to the MPs they're ready to leave."

"Good, I'll let him know." Gibbs replied. "Any news from the search parties?"

"I just got a call, someone fitting Petty Officer Philips description has just been found along the shore, he's unconscious. They're bringing him in now, I should know more in an hour." Lucy told them.

"We'll need to talk to him as soon as we can." Gibbs advised.

"I know." She left the room.

Tony was watching the interaction. Gibbs was particularly prickly, he had been ever since they'd met Lucy Hammond that morning. It was obvious they had history because of the way they interacted and kept watching each other, and he was gutted the boss wouldn't share, but then the boss never did discuss his personal life. Tony thought about Lucy, she had this officious demeanour, he wondered what she'd be like out of uniform, he thought she would look quite pretty.

Gibbs watched his team go back to work. He knew he was being short with them – more so than usual. It was because of Lucy. This was the last place- well to be honest he never thought he would see her again, their lives drifted apart after he returned to DC and Lucy had been posted a few times they lost touch about 5 years ago. His mind drifted back to the last time they were together in Portsmouth, England. _He'd carried a sleeping Jessica into the house after taking her out for the day while Lucy was working. Later Lucy had just come in from a long stint after an accident at the port and had fallen asleep beside him. It had all felt so good, but at the same time he knew their lives were about to change, he was about to return home. That had been 8 years ago._ His daydream was interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

"Gibbs!" He snapped as he answered his phone.

"Jethro? Snap out of it, there'll be time later, you need to focus." Ducky calmed him, bringing him back.

"Sure, Duck." Gibbs sighed.

"The Chief Petty Officer's body has just arrived, his personal effects have gone to Abby for forensics." Ducky told him.

"Thanks, keep me posted." He answered.

He put the cell in his pocket gulped his coffee and left the room. Kate & Tony stared after him.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews. _


	3. Remeniscing

_AN: I don't own any of the NCIS Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**3. Reminiscing **

Gibbs knocked on Lucy's office door and went in. The office wasn't much bigger than a broom cupboard, with a desk pushed into an alcove along one wall and a couple of visitors chairs and cupboard. Shelving with medical books and a few personal photos lined the wall above her desk. She looked up from the report she was writing. "Hi, they're not here yet" Lucy said.

"I know, I just wanted to get out of the room" he confessed. "Did your CPO say anything when he was brought in last night?"

"Nothing, he never regained consciousness." She said looking up as he took a chair. "I wish I could tell you more" She finished.

"I know. ... Luce, when this is all over would you come to DC, have dinner with me?" He asked watching her.

"I don't know that's such a good idea, Jethro. Last time should have taught us something" she answered hardly daring to look at him.

"Yeah, maybe it should. Maybe I should do what I should have done then." He stood up. Lucy's pager went off.

"They're here. I have to go. We'll talk later." Lucy quickly left the room. As she walked down the corridor she was thinking about him. She needed some air, well at least to be in a bigger space away from him. She had been unsettled ever since he arrived. It had really shaken her that he was leading the investigation team. She smiled, Jessie would be pleased, they'd been close after Dan died. She'd seen him as her new father for a while, until their paths went in new directions. The last few years had been hard, even her and Jessie hadn't spent much time together. Lucy wondered what would happen now.

Gibbs looked around the office. His eyes settled on the photos over her desk. Some were recent others older. He focused on one of Lucy and Jessica, he remembered the day he took it, shortly before he'd left them in England. He picked it up and studied it. He was still standing looking at it when Lucy returned.

"You remember that?"

"Yeah, she reminded me so much of Kelly that day" He admitted.

"It's my favourite photo, ... keep it." She told him. He looked at her.

"We need to talk." He stated quietly as he removed the photo from the frame. The tension between them was charged. Lucy watched him.

"Not here ... not now." The look in her eyes pleaded with him not to push the point. He nodded, after all he didn't quite know what he wanted to say to her. Well he knew, but he didn't want to take the chance that she wanted to hear it. "... I came to tell you it isn't Philips, it's a US Marine Lt Sanders. He's been beaten, but I think he'll be ok. They're running tests on him now, I have no idea if its connected to our British sailors. I'll let you know when you can talk to him"

"Ok. What are his injuries?" Gibbs asked trying to keep focused.

"Cracked ribs, severe bruising, his face is pretty messed up. I'll know more when the X-rays come back" She answered. "I need to get back. I'll have someone call you when you can talk to him." Gibbs nodded and they left her office. She turned and headed back into the clinic as calmly as she could. She was tired, her emotions were all over the place and she didn't know how to deal with Gibbs. Watching him stare at the photo was almost if the last 8 years hadn't existed. She checked on the Marine and completed her rounds in a daze.

Gibbs returned to the conference room. Kate looked up as he entered. "Gibbs, we've sorted these out, there's nothing obvious"

"Well look for the unobvious – something kicked off last night and we need to find it. There's a possibility that a Marine Lt Sanders was involved. Go find out about him, what he's working on, where he was last night. Don't come back without answers" he snapped at them. They looked at each other. Tony opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and left with Kate.

After her rounds Lucy went to the ship to report to the commander. He could tell she was tired and kept things informal. She gave him an update.

"How long have you been on duty?" he asked her gently.

"Almost 48 hours sir" She answered.

"Then I'll get Lt Briggs to cover tonight, you go home and get some rest. Get off the base if you have to. You hand over no later than 1700 and you are not to be back in clinic until at least 1000 tomorrow is that clear?" He became a little firmer, knowing she would protest.

"Sir I-" As predicted she tried to argue, but he wouldn't have it.

"Lucy, you had a busy night, you're exhausted, I need my chief medic to be able to function properly. Briggs can cover at the clinic and Dandridge can babysit NCIS." He saw her nod, accepting the order. "I don't mean to pry but do you know Agent Gibbs?"

Lucy looked up at him a little surprised. "Yes sir, ... He served with my husband in the Marine Corps. We shared ... He helped me through the difficult time after Dan was killed. We lost touch a while ago." She told him. He nodded encouragingly.

"It's obviously brought up a lot of memories, if you need time to catch up, you do what you have to, but remember you are off duty until 1000 tomorrow." He instructed.

"Yes, sir" She accepted, reluctantly.

Lucy saluted and left his office. He watched her go. He thought about Lucy's father who he had worked with closely over the years, sadly he had died in a car accident shortly before Jessica had been born. Commander Barrett had requested Lucy for this assignment knowing it was her last commission before she left the navy for new things. It was also his last rotation before he retired. He felt in some ways like she was his daughter. He hoped his ploy would work, something about the way she interacted with the NCIS agent gave him a good feeling and he hoped if they had time together she could be happy.

Lucy returned to the conference room, Kate was alone with the files, Lucy was pleased she didn't want to see Gibbs again just then. Kate looked up from the computer she had set up. "Any news?" she asked.

"Lt Sanders has regained consciousness, Je-Gibbs and Dinozzo are with him. Gibbs asked for this record." She said handing over a file.

"You already knew Gibbs didn't you?" Kate asked.

"It was a long time ago." Lucy admitted, before leaving the room. Kate looked over the file.

When Gibbs and Tony returned she handed the file to Gibbs. "Captain Hammond dropped this in. Doesn't give us anything new except that there's evidence of drugs in his system. No indication what, d'you want me to find out?" She asked. Gibbs stared at her and took the file.

"I'll do it." He left to look for Lucy.

He went to her office, he wasn't sure, but his gut told him something was wrong. There was no response to the knock on her office door, so he opened it and saw Lucy apparently asleep on the desk. He went in and closed the door. He knelt down at her side and brushed a stray hair off her face. She stirred a little.

"Luce, wake up I need your help" He gently tried to stir her.

"Jethro? What are you-, where?" she seemed confused and dazed. Gibbs helped her sit up and saw the open sugar packet on the desk which scared him.

"Lucy! You have to wake up!"


	4. Wake up!

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the NCIS Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**4. Wake up!**

Gibbs reached for the panic button on the wall while trying to figure out if he could get the contents of the sugar packet into Lucy, but help was already on hand as Mandy was first to respond. Gibbs raised the sugar packet and she noted Lucy's state and grabbed a case from the desk and ran a pinprick blood test from Lucy's finger.

"Lucy, wake up!" He called to her slightly panicking. Mandy looked at him.

"you know? ... 2.9" She read out the count from the machine, then she injected Lucy with the contents of a syringe she had brought with her. "She'll start coming round in a minute." She reassured the shaken Gibbs as he continued to support her.

"I thought she was stable" He murmured.

"Except when she pulls an all night shift, then she's all over the place. She hasn't had one this bad for a long time. She's been getting worse this afternoon, so when you hit the alarm I knew what had happened." She answered, explaining the syringe she had brought with her.

Lucy's head rolled onto Gibbs shoulder and she opened her eyes and looked up.

"Mand- Jet? What happened?" she asked taking in the room and its occupants, still dazed from the attack.

"You had a hypo, ... relax, you're ok" Gibbs assured her.

"I gave you a glucagon bolus, you'll be fine, but please don't scare us like that again. Don't move I'll bring you some tea." Mandy told her before leaving the room. Lucy relaxed against Gibbs shoulder. He hadn't let her go since helping her off the desk. He was staring at her again. The last time he had seen her like this had been Dan's funeral. Then he didn't know what to do, later she had explained everything. Lucy was becoming more alert and realising she was almost wrapped in his arms sat up.

"Jethro? I'm sorry" She told him as he let her go.

"Never say you're sorry- " He started to say as he ran his fingers through her hair, which she had let loose from the bun she had it tied in earlier.

"It's a sign of weakness, ... I remember." She finished. "But this is different"

"How are you feeling?" He asked grinning at her.

"Better" She answered reaching for the machine Mandy had left on the desk. She looked at the reading. "Shit! I haven't been that low for a long time.!"

Gibbs looked at the surprise on her face. "I'm glad I was here." He felt it was lame, but he had to say something and business could wait after the drama of the last 10 minutes.

"So am I ... why is it that you are always there to pick up the pieces when I need it?" She asked him.

"Just lucky I guess." He answered looking into her eyes. A knock on the door interrupted them. Lucy called for whoever was there to enter. Gibbs stood up as Tony entered.

"Hi boss! ... We heard the alarms, is everything Ok?" he asked looking between Lucy and Gibbs.

"Fine Dinozzo, you got something?" he asked.

Lucy looked between the two agents then spoke to Gibbs. "You go I'll catch up soon". Gibbs studied her carefully ensuring she was fully alert now.

"Sure?" he asked her. She nodded and he reluctantly followed Dinozzo out of her office and back to the conference room.

Kate watched them enter. "Gibbs? You OK you look like you've just seen a ghost-"

Gibbs cut her off "I just need coffee" he stated as he helped himself from the coffee machine in the corner of the room.

"Is Captain Hammond alright?" Tony asked wondering what had caused the subdued exchange he had just witnessed and looking for an explanation as to why they were both so pale.

"Fine, What have you got?"

Gibbs was still shaking after the episode with Lucy and even more he didn't want to discuss her with his team. He just realised how much she meant to him, maybe if things had been different 8 years ago he wouldn't have 3 ex-wives.

Lucy entered the conference room a while later and introduced Lt Briggs to the team. Gibbs looked at her questioningly, noting she was looking better but tired. She left his unasked question unanswered.

"We're moving Lt Sanders to a room, he's doing fine. I'm going off duty Lt Briggs will be in charge of my cases in clinic and Petty Officer Dandridge will be on call if you need anything else." She told them. Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief at her news. He watched her, but she carefully avoided his gaze.

"Boss, what's our next move? ... Boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs dragged himself into the conversation. "Interview Sanders again see if he's remembered anything else. Check with the MPs for any updates and find out from Abby if she got anything from the CPO's clothes." Gibbs phone rang ending his rant as he went into the corridor to answer it.

"Captain-" Tony started.

"Lucy's fine" she interrupted.

"Is everything ok? You look pale" Tony asked.

"I'm fine ... 48 hours on duty doesn't agree with me" she told them.

"So do you have plans tonight?" Kate asked.

"No. Just to catch up on sleep I think. I'll see you tomorrow. Peter if you need anything call me." She told them.

"Ma'am we'll manage. The commander's orders, you have a good evening." Lt Briggs answered.

She left the room. Gibbs was still on the phone in the corridor. "OK Ducky I'll be there as soon as." He hung up "Something interesting just came up with your sailor want to come back to HQ with me, then we'll have dinner somewhere?"

"Why not ... I need to change first ... meet you back here in 20 minutes?" She suggested.

He nodded. "Pack a bag, we'll stay in town tonight, then I can make sure you eat, sleep and take your meds" he told her seriously.

"OK, .. I'm not in the mood to argue .. what about your team?"

"I'll arrange with the base MPs to get them back" He answered.

"I've already got transport, why don't you leave your car for them?" she suggested

"Deal ... now go get changed so we can get out of here" he told her his eyes sparkling. She grinned at him and walked away. Gibbs watched her go before returning to the conference room.


	5. Dinner and a boat

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the NCIS Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**5. Dinner and a boat**

Lucy returned to the conference room in civilian clothes and her hair loose about her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of fitted jeans with a close fitting sweater and cowboy type boots. She looked more refreshed. Lt Briggs saluted her as she entered.

"Ease off Lieutenant. I'm off duty. ... J- Special Agent Gibbs that transport is leaving if you want a ride." She announced.

"Thanks" He answered and turned to Tony. "I'll call you when I've seen Ducky." He picked up a bag and threw a set of keys at Tony. "I'll see you here at 10am tomorrow unless they find the Petty Officer first." He finished. Then walked to the door with Lucy.

"Boss?" Tony asked, but Gibbs ignored him and left the room. Lucy said good night and followed.

Once off the base, Lucy was driving the SUV she'd been assigned.

"Luce-" Gibbs broke the silence.

"Not yet ... I'm not ready" she cut him off and they resumed their silence.

Gibbs watched her, her eyes hidden by her sunglasses. He thought he knew how she was feeling, the same as he was, but something was holding her back. He wondered if it was the case. She was focused on the road, poised and stiff.

"Luce ... pull over ... let me drive ... you're exhausted" he suggested.

She nodded and pulled over. While Gibbs got out she rested her head on her hands on the steering wheel. The next thing she remembered was the car stopping – she looked up, it was dark and she was in the passenger seat in a parking lot. The driver's door slammed. Then her door opened. Gibbs looked in.

"Where are we?" She asked looking around.

"HQ ... want to come see Ducky?" he asked holding out his hand to help her out of the car.

"Sure" She rubbed her hands over her face and took Gibbs hand as she got out. "what time is it?"

"About 7 ... we wont be long then I'm taking you to dinner. Here these should keep you going until then" He handed her a couple of sweets. She smiled at him and popped them in her mouth as he put an arm around her waist to guide her into the building. They walked into autopsy as Ducky closed a cabinet. "Hey Duck"

"Jethro" he turned around and saw Gibbs companion "Lucy! What a sight for sore eyes ... how are you?"

"Fine, Ducky you look good ... Commander Barrett sends his regards" She answered as they hugged each other.

"My two favourite people, apart from you of course Jethro. What a surprise." He told her.

"Ducky ... I hate interrupting reunions, but you said you had something" Gibbs prompted.

"Still not sure what it is, Abigail should have the results by now." He began.

After a moment they went up to find Abby. She saw them come into the lab, music blaring in the background.

"Hey Gibbs! I was just about to call you, thought you were still at Norfolk" She greeted him.

"I'm here Abs what have you got?" He asked as he hit the button on the stereo and killed the music.

"Gibbs! I was listening to that!" She whined then saw Lucy. "Hi, I'm Abby" she introduced her self holding out her hand.

"Abs meet Captain Lucy Hammond from HMS York" Gibbs introduced her.

Lucy shook hands with Abby. "Lucy? .. Gibbs? the Lucy? ... Wow that is so great, did you know she was on board?" Abby ranted as she grabbed Lucy and hugged her, then she hugged Gibbs, who carefully extracted himself.

"Abby, What do you need us for?" Gibbs asked.

Abby gave Gibbs and Lucy a run down on the evidence and they left about 30 minutes later and he drove them back to his house. As they pulled up Lucy looked at the place and smiled.

"You're still here? I thought you would have moved years ago." She said.

"Nah, can't face the thought" he smirked, half remembering all the things that had happened in the house.

"I guess I don't need to ask what's in the basement" She teased.

"Rebuilt it about 4 times since then." He told her.

Lucy smiled, He hadn't changed. They went inside. Gibbs dropped their bags by the door and headed for the kitchen. Lucy looked around then followed him. He'd started pulling things out of the fridge and asked her what she wanted to eat. She let him decide.

She walked around the room and stopped at the stereo and flipped the on switch, gentle music floated into the air. Gibbs handed her a glass of wine.

"I never thought you would be the one turning up to our investigation" She told him.

"I never expected to find you either" He smiled, his eyes soft as he looked at her for a moment before continuing to cook. Lucy was sat on a stool watching him, music wafting around them.

They ate in relative silence making furtive glances at each other. When they had cleaned up she asked to see his boat. Which is where they now found themselves.

"Can I do anything?" she asked starting to run her hand along the planed wood. It brought back more memories. Before Portsmouth she had been in town on business she had met Gibbs at a conference. When they first got together after Dan. She remembered staying on after and being here working on the boat with him. The first night they had slept on the couch, having sat down to admire their work.

"Not tonight" he answered watching how she touched the wood. It was obvious she had remembered what he taught her. He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his other on hers along the boat. She leaned against him, feeling his breath on her neck sending tingles down her spine. She shivered. He held her tighter.

"Luce ... can we make it work?" he whispered in her ear.

"I don't know .. its been a long time" She sighed.

"What would Jessica think?" he asked.

"I think she'll be ok. She still sees you as an adopted father. ... you know she still has that photo of you two at the open day. ... she's been asking if I tried to contact you since I arrived? " She told him. He gently turned her around to face him, his hands on her waist.

"Has there been anyone since ... Dan?" he asked cautiously.

"Just this guy who served in the Marines with him and now works for NCIS." She looked up at him and smiled. "What about you?"

"I married 3 times, all for the wrong reasons ... divorced 3 times too." He admitted.

"You're team don't know about Shannon & Kelly do they?" She asked.

".. Its not their business." He answered slowly.

"They're smart Jet, they know you've got history. Dinozzo's intrigued by us ... they'll work it out" She told him.

"Only if we tell them." He said watching the look on her face. She grinned at him.

"I won't if you don't want to, but one day it will come out, when you least expect it. Wouldn't you rather it was on your own terms?"

"Maybe" He gently pulled her closer and wrapped his arms round her. She rested her head on his chest. "You're still wearing the same perfume." He whispered.

"You remembered." She murmured. "You bought it for me, I keep it for special occasions"

After a few minutes of silence they left the basement.


	6. Uncle Gibbs!

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the NCIS Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**6. Uncle Gibbs!**

Leaving the basement Lucy went to pick up her bag. "Thank you for dinner, ... I'd better go find somewhere to stay." Gibbs took her bag from her and put it back down.

" ... Upstairs ... don't argue Captain ... You need looking after tonight and I'm going to do it." He told her as he took her hands.

"... Jethro-" He put a finger on her lips and stopped any further protest. She closed her eyes slowly, her lips tingling under the touch of his finger.

"Lucy, stay here tonight" She looked up at him. His eyes soft but determined. She lost all resolve to argue with him. "You scared me today, thinking I had found you, then ..." He stopped unable to put into words what he felt the moment he realised she was having a hypo. "... I need you here tonight. ... to know you're ok"

He removed his finger from her lips. Lucy couldn't take her eyes away from his. Nothing had changed. It was like the night before he left 9 years ago. Could they really just pick up where they left off? He reached up and pushed her hair off her face, her skin tingled under the light touch, she flinched, Gibbs felt like a bolt of electricity had gone through his hand. He reached for her and pulled her in. He had to kiss her, he'd waited too long already, he should have done it earlier, the first time they were alone, Lucy didn't resist. She responded and melted into his arms. The moment was broken when Gibbs cell phone rang. Finally releasing her lips, breathing heavily, he held her close while he answered it.

"Yeah" he snapped at the caller.

"Boss? You ok, you don't sound good." Tony asked.

Gibbs grinned, "Dinozzo, get to the point." He tightened his hold on Lucy as she looked up.

"They found Philips, he just turned up at the ship, he's drunk boss, the MPs are gonna lock him up tonight, so there isn't anything we can do here now. He's totally incoherent" Tony informed him.

"Make sure the doc gets a look at him first. Ask them for- " He looked at Lucy helplessly.

"A full blood work up, find out if he's drugged rather than drunk, is he injured?" she whispered to him, which he then repeated to Dinozzo, who confirmed that he appeared uninjured.

"That's right, then you can go home. I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up the call and nuzzled Lucy's hair. She wrapped her arms round his neck.

"Where do I get to sleep?" She asked.

He looked at her "Spare room's up on the right" He reminded her as he let her go to pick up their bags.

"I'll just sort my meds" She told him as he moved towards the stairs.

Lucy stayed down a few minutes to sort her medication before climbing the stairs. Memories flooding back of the times she had been in the house before. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she failed to see him at the top of the stairs watching her. He could see she was distracted as he watched her, she made her way up the stairs and would have walked into him at the top had he not put his arms round her and stopped her. She gasped and looked up.

"Sorry, I was ... thinking" she told him absent mindedly.

"Go get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow." He told her. She nodded and moved towards her room. Gibbs watched her for a moment then went downstairs.

A while later he heard a phone ringing and eventually found Lucy's cell in the Kitchen. Seeing the caller display he answered it.

"Hey pumpkin, how are you" he greeted the caller, slipping easily into the nickname he had heard Lucy use all those years ago.

"... Who- Oh my god! Uncle Gibbs! No one has called me that in years, are you with Mum? She never told me she'd spoken to you!" The excited voice on the line gushed.

"Whoa, Slow down Jess!" He laughed, finding it hard to imagine the young lady he was talking to, still picturing the 8 year old he had last seen. "You're mum and I met on a case earlier. She'll tell you all about it soon."

"Where are you guys? Did she find you in DC?" Jess questioned. Excited to be talking to the man who she considered a surrogate father all those years ago.

"We were in Norfolk. I brought your Mum to DC to meet another old friend. D'you want to talk to her?"

"Where is she?" Jess asked.

"We're in Washington tonight, she's with me, but she's had a heavy couple of days, I suggest if its not urgent I get her to call you tomorrow. I think she just went to sleep" He told Jess without giving her the news of what happened in the afternoon.

"Ok, it can wait, tell her I called and ... uncle Gibbs? ... please make sure she's ok, sometimes she doesn't watch her counts like she should." Jess sighed into the phone.

"Sure pumpkin, I'll look after her. Everything will be ok" He reassured her.

"Can I come see you when I come over? Will you give me a tour of your office?" The excitement edged back into her voice.

"Of course, if your mum says its ok. ... Maybe we can arrange to go to the cabin for a few days."

"The one up by the lake with the mountains?" Jessie asked trying to remember. Gibbs grinned.

"That's the one, you remember it? I thought you would have been too young." He told her.

"Mum's got photos, its one of her favourite places." Jess told him. "I don't really remember it except that you taught me to swim there. ... I'm glad you met up again Uncle Gibbs" She said as he winced again at the title.

"Jessie, I think you're old enough to drop the uncle"

"So what should I call you?" she asked seriously.

"Whatever you want honey" He answered, then wondered how wise an offer that was to make to a 16 year old. He hoped it wouldn't be anything outlandish.

"... Are you gonna marry mum?" She asked after a moment.

"That's a big question Jess, you're mum and I haven't really had time to talk. A lot of time has passed, there's a lot we - honestly honey I don't know" He sighed, how on earth did anyone have this conversation with a teenager, especially one you had last seen almost a decade ago when she was still a child. "I'll tell your mum you called and ask her to ring you tomorrow."

"Ok. Good night, it was nice to talk to you again" She ended and he was left listening to the empty line. Slowly he cancelled the call and put the phone down as memories of his last days with Jess and Lucy flooded his mind interspersed with images of family outings when Dan, Shannon and Kelly were alive. After a few moments he sighed. Maybe there was a higher power trying to tell him something, that Lucy had been assigned here for a reason. That there would be a future for them. He slowly headed up the stairs smiling thinking of Lucy asleep in the house once again and wondering if she would agree to his request.


	7. Small Steps

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the NCIS Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**7. Small Steps**

Lucy woke to the sound of knocking on her door. She sat up feeling much better, she hadn't realised how tired she had been. Gibbs opened the door and entered with a tray, which he placed on the bed next to her. She went to get up, he stopped her.

"You stay where you are until you've eaten ... I'm not having you end up like yesterday" he told her firmly.

She grinned up at him. "Yes sir!"

"You seem better this morning" he noted as he looked at her. Her facial features were softer, her hair framing her face. "I'll let you eat, we need to leave in about an hour" He told her and left.

When she'd eaten and got up she found him down with the boat. She stood on the stairs for a minute watching him work. He sensed she was there and eventually looked up he lay down his tools and climbed the stairs to join her, stopping when he got to her eye level.

"Promise me you will be careful today and you'll check you're counts regularly." He half asked half told her as he ran his fingers down the side of her face. Lucy closed her eyes and bit her lip, as her skin tingled under his light touch. She nodded slowly. Then he took her hand and lead her out of the basement.

Lucy and Gibbs arrived on the base shortly before her new shift started. After changing at her house they entered the conference room at 1000. Tony and Kate were present with Lt Briggs, who saluted Lucy as she entered, she returned the salute.

Gibbs poured two coffee's from the machine and handed one to Lucy. A gesture not unnoticed by Tony. Gibbs stared back at him. Lucy questioned the Lieutenant about the Marine and Philips. Then dismissed him and turned to the NCIS agents.

"So where does that leave us?" asked Kate.

"I'll check on Philips and let you know when you can speak to him. ... I'd better go make my rounds. Jethro I'll see you later to meet with the Commander?" she asked. He nodded and she left.

The day went quite well, they made small steps with the case, Philips confirmed he had left the base with CPO Dean, but didn't remember anything after going to a bar off base. Gibbs sent Tony and Kate to poke around while he joined Lucy and the commander for lunch. Other than that he didn't see much of her. Late in the afternoon Petty Officer Dandridge joined them and advised that there was a games night on the base, a chance for the US and British crews to mingle. It seemed a good excuse to hang around, take a look maybe pick up something about whatever was going on.

"Will Captain Hammond be calling in?" Tony asked, while watching Gibbs looking for a reaction. Gibbs gave nothing away.

"I doubt it sir, she's on clinic duty until 2200. She may look into the officer's mess afterwards, but most nights after a late shift she goes straight home." He told them.

"You two go snoop around see what you can find out, see if anyone was at that bar the other night." He instructed them.

"What about you boss, what are you gonna do?" Tony asked.

"I need to talk to the Director and meet with the commander again." He said.

"Captain Hammond has arranged accommodation for you all on the base for tonight if you would like to freshen up before dinner." Dandridge offered. Kate looked at him and smiled.

"I would, thank you" she answered.

Kate followed Dandridge out of the room. Tony looked at his boss his curiosity finally getting the better of him. "Boss? ... What's with you and Lucy?"

"None of your business Dinozzo ... we're here to work, so do it." He snapped.

Tony wanted to pursue the question, but the tone in Gibbs voice made him think again. "OK boss" He followed Kate and Dandridge out of the room. Gibbs helped himself to more coffee and sat down with a file.

Neither Gibbs or Lucy arrived for dinner with the officers. When he asked about them Tony was told that Lucy was still in clinic at a staff dinner. Gibbs turned up at the officers club around 9.30 shortly after Kate & Tony. Lucy arrived around an hour later having changed into jeans.

"Captain how's your pool hand tonight?" Lieutenant Briggs asked.

"Not sure Lieutenant, wanna try me?" she teased.

"After the last time when you beat me 3-0 I'm up for it ... I need revenge" He replied. The NCIS team were watching the exchange. Gibbs was amused. Tony couldn't believe that she had beaten the Naval officer. Lucy had barely acknowledged the team since she arrived as she mixed with the ships officers. Tony could hardly believe his eyes when she beat the Lieutenant again.

"Next time captain you'll have to play doubles with me ... I can afford a trouncing like that again." Lucy smiled sweetly at him and turned to Tony.

"How about you Tony? You up for a game?" she asked. Before Tony could answer Kate had suggested that they play girls vs. guys.

"You are so gonna get beaten, can you play boss?" he asked Gibbs as Lucy took $10 from her pocket at waved it in Tony's face.

"Wanna bet?" she asked.

Gibbs took the $10 and added 10 of his own. "I'll take those odds."

They played several games. Tony didn't know it but Kate was actually a pretty good player too. Lucy was relaxed and enjoying herself. Gibbs watched her line up a shot in front of him. He ran his eyes over her body and grinned. She was still in great shape. Tony was watching her in awe as she made the difficult pot. The girls went on to win ... again.

Lucy returned her cue to the rack and claimed their money as her phone rang. She answered it. Hearing the caller on the other end she wandered away. When she returned she picked up her drink and joined the team. She looked at Gibbs who raised his eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Jessie." She answered simply leaving Kate and Tony wondering who she was. Lucy looked at them as her phone rang again. When she hung up she looked at Gibbs, "I need to get back to clinic, another sailor has just been dumped at the main gate."

"Dinozzo, Kate go to that bar and see if you can find out if this guy was there and talk to the guys at the gate. Get me some answers!" Gibbs barked as he and Lucy stood up.

"what are you going to do boss?" Tony asked.

"I'm going to wait at the clinic and talk to the sailor." He told them firmly, then he left with Lucy.

* * *

_Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I'm struggling to pull the case together at the moment so it has slowed things down. I have some ideas but the plot seems a bit weak at the moment._


	8. Playing games?

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the NCIS Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**8. Playing games?**

Gibbs and Lucy left the bar and walked towards the clinic. "See you can still have them eat out of your hand." He grinned.

"It was kinda fun, I haven't done that in a long time though. I don't usually end up in the bar" She replied, glancing at his profile as they walked.

"I sure enjoyed watching Dinozzo squirm when you came on to him" The grin still on his face as he glanced at her. She laughed.

"Just for you honey." She answered with a passable American accent. Gibbs laughed as he opened the door for her to enter the clinic.

Gibbs was in the waiting room when Tony and Kate returned a few hours later. "We got nothing boss." Said Tony.

"Well did you ask the right questions?" He snapped, amazed that they had come back completely empty handed.

"The place is real creepy, but from what we saw everything seems above board." Kate answered. "They did confirm 3 of the guys were in apparently together a couple of nights ago."

"The bartender on duty wasn't working tonight. But he'll be there tomorrow." Tony added.

Gibbs waited for a moment to see if either would continue. "Is that it?" He finally asked tersely, glaring at them.

"That's it boss." Tony answered and yawned. "You get anything from the sailor?"

"He's pretty doped up, we won't get anything coherent from him until tomorrow, then we start playing hardball. We're gonna interview everyone again."

"Everyone? Gibbs, we've spent 2 days doing that already!" Kate moaned.

"So we'll do it again until we start getting answers. We've got at least 1 dead body and 3 more hospitalised, I don't want anymore!" He barked at them. Then took a breath. "Call it a night, conference room at 0800." He ordered and walked away.

"Hey boss! Where are you staying?" Called Tony.

"Around." He answered and left, Tony and Kate staring after him. He didn't enlighten them that he was staying with Lucy.

Later at her house she was in the kitchen prepping her meds for the following day. He stood watching her, his mind drifting to another time and place.

_It was late. She bustled around the kitchen laying out the breakfast things ready for the rush to ensue the next morning. She tossed some crisps and fruit in Jessie's holdall, part of her packed lunch for a school trip. The sandwiches went into a box in the fridge. A note was left on the bag. Then she turned her attention to her medication, ensuring that she had enough of her drugs to carry with her the next day, along with the necessary monitoring machine and supplies. Once satisfied it was complete she returned it to her handbag. She looked up catching him watching her, but she quickly turned away. Things were no longer carefree, the air was thick with unspoken words, the last year or so had given them hope, ideas of a new life, but reality had struck. Each making their own decision not to pull the other away from their career. This was the end. They had promised to stay in touch, but nothing was left except this last night together, like this. They both knew that this was how it had to be. The plans had come together almost without them realising. He couldn't ask her to give it all up, not when she was doing so well. Likewise she would never dream of asking him to sacrifice his career for her. One day things might be different, but for now this was all they had. He realised she had stopped bustling about the kitchen and was watching him. He smiled at her, she knew it was faked, their natural camaraderie had gone, diminishing over the last few days, leaving them heavy hearted and ... broken._

He wondered how things would be if he hadn't left. He could have found some way of gaining an overseas assignment to the London Embassy, he would have been closer, seen them more often. Maybe he wouldn't be here now with a legacy of 3 ex-wives. He slowly realised that like then, she was standing watching him now.

"It wasn't wrong you know, ... going our own way. It was too soon, ... I'd have been one of your ex-wives if we'd carried on." She said watching him closely.

"Now?" He asked, his voice tight, almost emotional.

"I have no idea." She answered, her eyes intent on his.

"Have you thought about staying here after your tour of duty?" He questioned.

"Not really, it's been pretty busy, haven't had time to think about what I'm going to do after."

"Bethesda could always use good doctors." He prompted. "Might be able to put in a good word."

"Don't you need to be military to work there?" She questioned. He looked puzzled for a moment. "My commission ends in 2 months. I'm finished with the Navy, a free agent again."

"There's other hospitals, but Bethesda's short staffed right now, so they may take someone just out of service, after all your clearances will all be current." He rationalised, thinking about the possibilities if she really was a free agent. It would be nice for her to stay.

"Are you trying to persuade me to stay?" She asked tilting her head slightly and giving him a small smile as she put her arms beside her on the counter and leaned back against it.

"You have to do what's right for you and Jess, I just want you to consider the possibilities."

"I will and thank you for the thought. ... Can I get you some coffee or anything?" She asked pushing herself off the counter and turning towards the coffee machine.

Gibbs stepped up behind her and pulled her hair off her shoulders to caress her neck. "Anything sounds good right now." He murmured in her ear, his breath causing sparks of electricity down her spine as it teased her skin.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" She croaked leaning back against him her arms reaching back over her head and around his neck as he traced a line of kisses down hers.

"You know I am." He replied in a low gravely voice as he turned her around and seized her lips with his, she replied with equal fervour.

Stopping to breath a moment later, Lucy looked at him. "... Jethro, ... I was honest last night. ... There hasn't been anyone since you. ... I guess they never measured up to you .. or Dan. ... This isn't a game." She said slowly, suddenly anxious about where this would lead them. He felt her tremble and responded with a soft, almost chaste kiss on her lips, but nonetheless a kiss filled with tenderness and expectation.

_**

* * *

AN: **__Sorry for the long delay since the last update. Study and work kind of took over as well as plot bunnies running riot for another Fic hampering this one. _

_Still trying to piece the case together, have the ending kind of sorted, but struggling with the middle. Anyone out there who wishes to offer suggestions they will be gratefully received!_


	9. Teddy Bear, Bastard & Ammo

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the NCIS Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

9. Teddy Bear, Bastard & Ammo

Gibbs was in the conference room next morning when Kate and Tony arrived. "You're late!" Snarled Gibbs. "Here's today's plan, MPs will take us down to interrogation at 0900" He announced handing them a list of names. Lucy entered with a tray of croissants, which she put on the table and headed for the coffee pot. Pouring one for herself she looked at the others.

"Anyone else for coffee?" She asked looking intently at Tony, who watched her for a second before looking uncomfortable and ran his finger around his collar. Finally he nodded. Kate got up and helped herself. "How do you like it?" Lucy asked Tony as looked uneasily at Gibbs who appeared unconcerned as he concentrated on the file in front of him. Lucy walked across the room and stood by Tony leaning over him as she put the cup in front of him. He tried not to notice, but the subtle scent of her perfume wafted over him. He writhed in his chair as Lucy took one of the croissants and turned to Kate. "Kate, I've got something you may be able to help with, would you mind?"

"Ah .. OK .. Gibbs?" Kate answered looking at Gibbs for approval.

He looked up and agreed. As they left the room he studied Tony who was trying hard to concentrate on the pile of documents before him and ignore the boss. Gibbs noticed he was still a slight shade of pink from the encounter with Lucy and turned back to his file hiding a sly smile.

Kate and Lucy headed towards her office. "Lt Sanders sister arrived this morning, she's really shaken and seems pretty nervous, I thought it might be good for you to speak to her. Your guys could be a bit too much."

"OK, where is she?" replied Kate.

"My office with Amanda. I've got an appendectomy on the way I'll see you later" Lucy advised as she indicated her office to Kate.

Several more emergencies kept Lucy busy in clinic for most of the day. She finally caught up with them around tea time, before escorting Gibbs back onto the ship to brief the commodore of progress. On their way across the base after leaving the clinic Gibbs began laughing. She glanced at him.

"What?" She asked seeing the look on his face.

"... He doesn't know what to do with himself when we're alone, you've really rattled him you know."

"You're a bastard Jethro." She grinned. "I only did it because you asked."

"It's what the second B's for."

"So you say. I feel sorry for Tony having to work with you."

"He's ok, just got an eye for anyone in a skirt, thought it would teach him a lesson."

"Yeah, well its not me, so here ends Gibb's lesson" She chided. "He's smart Jet, he suspects something's going on with us, and I'm not going to stir trouble."

"So you're gonna quit flirting?" He asked as he glanced at her and began mentally undressing her.

"That Special Agent depends on who I'm flirting with." She answered glancing at him as she stopped at the base of the gang way to the ship. "You'd better stop those impure thoughts before the Commodore sees you." She whispered seductively as she started up the gangway having signed them in.

Later after dinner they were in the Rec room bar playing pool. Lucy was again out of uniform and off duty. She eased off on the flirting but fell into an easy camaraderie and conversation with Kate and Tony. Gibbs mostly watched and listened. After a couple of games of pool which Lucy deliberately lost. She was putting the cues away with Kate.

"I could use some air, wanna take a walk?" asked Kate.

"Sure, not a lot of places to go this end of the base, but down to the ship and back should be good." Answered Lucy.

Leaving the bar they headed towards the docks. Kate opened the conversation. "You know they're both smitten?"

"I hardly know them!" gasped Lucy.

"... Not Gibbs, there's something you haven't told us." Lucy shook her head. She had been right about his team when she told him they would guess.

"We've met before, years ago. It was a different time." Sighed Lucy not willing to discuss details.

"What about Tony?"

"He's a sweetie, like a favourite teddy bear." She mused. Kate laughed.

"I must tell him that .. he'd never live it down!"

Suddenly something caught Lucy's attention and she pushed Kate behind some empty packing crates and they crouched down. She pulled out her phone and sent a text message while Kate cautiously looked around, she reached for her gun as an explosion erupted at their side a short distance away knocking them both over and scattering the crates. Kate was up first and went to help Lucy.

"I'm ok ... just winded." She gasped, taking deep breaths to calm her breathing as she looked across to the site of the explosion. "The ammo store! We gotta-" The next explosion showered them with debris as sirens were heard across the base. Lucy could hear the commotion, but couldn't focus properly she tried to sit up but couldn't. She called to Kate as she realised something was pinning her down. Now there was more commotion. Sirens were getting closer, figures were running about. A shadowy figure appeared above Lucy, but she couldn't focus and see who it was.

"It's ok Captain, stay still we'll get you out. Are you hurt?" A voice asked.

" ... Kate ... NCIS" Replied Lucy still unfocused on what was going on.

"It's ok Ma'am we've got her, she's dazed we're taking her to the clinic."

Back in the Rec Room bar Tony Gibbs and Lt Briggs were at the bar when they heard the first explosion. Tony called to Kate and someone said she had gone out. He looked at Gibbs whose instincts kicked into gear. "Let's move!"

As they rushed outside the 2nd explosion echoed as the sirens started. They rushed towards the docks seeing the devastation unfold before them. Smaller explosions continued to happen from the ammo store.

One of the sailors with Lucy saw them approach. "Lt Briggs, over here!"

"What happened?" Asked Briggs.

"The ammo store sir ... Captain Hammond is trapped." He advised almost shouting above the commotion surrounding them.

Another large explosion rocked the area. They all hit the deck. Gibbs stomach went cold. He looked around and saw a seaman pulling at crates which had collapsed on top of Lucy. He was winded so he crawled over to them.

"Lucy!" He called rising to his knees and reaching for a crate.

* * *

_You know what to do... more reviews mean quicker updates..._


	10. Weak Links

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the NCIS Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_**AN2:** I know it's been a long time. I'm really sorry, Degree studies and real life have interfered somewhat, plus my muse wouldn't let me shake my latest CSI:NY fic. I hope it won't be too long for the next chapter as this flowed well once I got going tonight!_

* * *

**10. Weak Links**

Several seamen were pulling at the crates which had buried Lucy. Gibbs was helping, constantly calling her, he was slightly relieved when he heard her moan, then cough as she cleared some of the dust from her throat.

"Luce, keep still we're getting you out, just a couple of minutes. Can you talk to me?"

She coughed again. "... LJ? What are you doing here?" She asked sounding weak and tired. Gibbs tried to reassure her as smaller explosions continued to echo around them. The last crates were removed and Lt Briggs gave her a cursory examination before they lifted her to a stretcher and rushed her to the clinic. Gibbs and Tony followed, Kate approached them from the waiting room as they entered.

Tony greeted her. Gibbs hung back slightly as he peered at the entrance to the trauma room. Kate asked about Lucy. as Amanda, the nurse joined them.

"They're working on her, she was conscious when they got to her. ... What happened?" asked Tony.

"Lucy can tell us more, she saw something before the first explosion." Replied Kate as Amanda, the nurse joined them.

"Dinozzo! Let's go we need to see the Commander" Instructed Gibbs. "Kate you get checked out first" He ordered as she started to leave with them.

"I'll let you know as soon as there is any news on the captain." Said Amanda, approaching Kate.

In the conference room a few minutes later the ship's commander entered, greeting Gibbs. Kate slipped in as the door closed. Gibbs looked up.

"Sir, ... my team, Kate Todd and Tony Dinozzo" Gibbs introduced his team. The Commander acknowledged them then asked about Lucy.

"Lt Briggs is with her, we're not sure" answered Kate.

"Is this anything to do with your investigation?" asked Commander Barrett.

"I don't know, maybe. Kate did Lucy say anything to you?" Gibbs asked his expression fixed on his subordinate.

"We were kind of talking, She saw something, then the ammo store exploded. She never got a chance to explain."

"I expect you will want access when the area's been made safe?" suggested Commander Barrett. Gibbs nodded.

"There could still be evidence there." He confirmed. "We need to talk to Lu- Captain Hammond."

"Then you'd better come with me and we'll find out how she's doing." Said Commander Barrett, sounding very official, but giving Gibbs a reassuring smile. The commodore lead the way as they left the room.

A moment later they entered the trauma room which after the events of the last hour was more reminiscent of a war zone than a hospital room. Gibbs wasn't prepared for the sight which met him. Lucy was surrounded by machines and bloodied bandages. A heart monitor beeping at a regular rate was almost muffled by the staff still working around her. Gibbs edged forward slowly before being noticed by Lt Briggs. "Sorry Agent Gibbs, she's not fit for questions."

"I need to talk to her."

"Not now, we're going to transfer her to ICU." They were interrupted by moaning from the figure on the bed. Lucy reached up and pulled the oxygen mask from her face, her hand lightly bandaged supporting the IV currently fixed to her. Gibbs pushed past the Lieutenant and stood at the bedside and reached for her other hand. One of the nurses stopped him.

"We think it's broken" she advised him gently. Unable to take her hand he settled for stroking her hair.

"Luce? .. I'm here-" she seemed pretty groggy so he turned to the medical team. "How bad is she?"

"Concussion, probably a couple of broken ribs and a broken wrist. We're waiting for the X-rays to come back. ... She probably has smoke and dust inhalation too, nothing life threatening, we're just being cautious."

"Lieutenant we need to speak to her as soon as possible she has information for Agent Gibbs case." Advised Commander Barrett.

"Very well, just a minute." Lt Briggs conceded. Gibbs turned to Lucy again "Luce? Can you hear me, we need to know what you saw."

Slowly her eyes fluttered open. She squinted at the bright lights. "Dan?" she mumbled. Gibbs felt the icy chill in his stomach again, this was about the 4th time in the last hour. He tried to calm his nerves. "Luce, he's not here ... sweetheart you're in Norfolk, there's been an explosion, I need you to tell me what happened." He pressed gently.

Her eyes clouded with tears, and she coughed a little. "... need Dan." She gasped.

"Lucy, he's not here, I need you to talk to me." He coaxed. She shook her head a little and winced at the pain.

".. Find him ... please" she mumbled as her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep again.

"I'm sorry agent Gibbs, who is Dan?" asked Lt Briggs.

"Major Daniel Hammond, US Marine Corps, her husband, he was killed in action 11 years ago. ... in a bombing in the middle east." Commander Barrett answered formally, the impact of the news not lost on anyone in the room. Commander Barrett turned to Gibbs. "We'll wait until she's been settled in ICU then you can sit with her. ... Lieutenant I want a full medical report as soon as you have it."

Leaving the room Gibbs returned to his team. Tony and Kate looked up as he re-entered the conference room looking tired and about 10 years older.

"How is she boss?" Asked Tony.

"... concussed." He muttered. "She doesn't remember anything." He sighed as he dropped into a chair visibly drained. He rubbed his face. Lucy held a key piece to the puzzle of this investigation and she barely knew who she was let alone what happened on the docks. He pulled out his phone, scrolling through some numbers he noted the text, not being good with technology he held it up to Kate. "What do you make of this?"

She took the phone and opened the message, it was clearly only part of a message. "I don't know, its not all there, ... under our noses. Lt ... that's all, who sent it?" Gibbs shrugged.

"You know me, I can't work out the damn thing to make a call forget texts." He glared at her. "You figure it out"

Kate clicked several keys then "I've got it, it was Lucy, the number matches her one in your phone book" She announced triumphantly as Commander Barrett returned.

"We've got more medics coming from Bethesda, they'll be here in a couple of hours. We'll need to liaise with local law enforcement about the bodies and forensics." He announced.

Gibbs, barely registered the news, Tony stood up. "We'll get our guys down here, is there a lab our forensics technician can use? ... Our ME can take the bodies, ... how many are we talking?" He asked.

"I can arrange access to the hospital lab. We have 4 dead, 2 more critical not including Captain Hammond." Commander Barrett informed him. Gibbs pushed himself from the chair at the mention of Lucy's name

"What caused the explosion?" asked Kate.

"Not sure MPs are sealing the area now" Commander Barrett confirmed.

"Kate get Abs and Ducky up to speed. ... Dinozzo get out and liaise with the MPs and see any evidence is taken to the lab ready for Abby." Gibbs instructed his team before turning to the British Officer. "Commander can we speak in private?"

The other man agreed and the left the room. Tony watched the door close then turned to Kate. "What was all that about?"

"Tony it's late, just do as he says for once. We've only got weak links to go on and I would like to get to bed some time tonight, although I doubt that's going to be possible." Answered Kate tiredly as she picked up the phone. Tony realised he wouldn't get any answers at the moment so he left.

* * *

_I know Gibbs ended up with Amnesia in Season 3, but I had this planned out before knowing about that, so please bear with me._

_Reviews are always welcome and will make me update quicker..._


End file.
